1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns fitting an elastic protection sleeve to an elongate member such as an electrical cable or two electrical cables joined together.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known already, in particular from French patent application 2 791 480, systems for this purpose including, in addition to the elastic sleeve, a tubular core for keeping in a stretched condition the sleeve, which covers it tightly, the core being adapted to receive inside it the elongate member and then to slide both relative to the elongate member and relative to the elastic sleeve so that the latter tightly covers the elongate member.
To enable the elastic sleeve to slide relative to the tubular core, there is placed between them a film with a low coefficient of friction which extends beyond one end of the sleeve to an end of the core opposite said end of the sleeve, the film making a half-turn at that end of the core, inside which it is connected to an elastic tie fixed to the other end of the core to be tensioned.
This elastic tie assists sliding of the low friction coefficient film relative to the core so that slight manual traction on the core is sufficient to cause the elastic sleeve to slide.